


WANTED: Lance's Legs

by sweet_rabbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Football, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Protective Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_rabbit/pseuds/sweet_rabbit
Summary: “We need McClain on this team,” Sendak hissed. “I don’t care that he’s an omega, it will be more of an asset in my case for this set up as it will be seen as ‘progressive.’”Shiro wasn’t sure that that was the best of means to achieve equality, but hey, whatever worked, he was all for it.“However,” Sendak continued, “I have been informed that I am not the best at this recruitment job, especially if we’re dealing with one on the more emotional end of the spectrum. Which is why I’m entrusting you with this mission.”“Ah, ‘mission,’ sir?” Shiro questioned because what…?“Recruit Lance McClain from the cheer squad to the football team, Shirogane! I don’t care if you threaten him, seduce him, hell, use your Alpha voice on him, just get that leg onto the field, you hear me?!”-Everybody wants Lance's legs in some form, but they quickly prove to be difficult to acquire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my transferred files from my now dead previous laptop and saw this 99% finished first chapter. Totally forgot about it, but also was glad I found it because I adore shance (okay, I adore ALL lance pairings, but shance is pretty high up there) and have wanted to write something for the ship for a while. 
> 
> So yeah, this is my first time writing from Shiro's POV, I hope it works and you all enjoy the first chapter!

-/-/-

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane hated the word perfect.

Perfect was the term that always followed him around, whether it be his football skills, his grades or even his looks. The last one puzzled him as he was covered in scars and had a ridiculous patch of white hair right in the front part of his scalp, all from a car crash from when he was fourteen. He assumed that people were so keen on him as he seemed to embody the concept of “beating the odds.” There wasn’t much to overcome aside from getting used to his high tech prosthetic arm, thank you Holt and Co, and his own reflection. Yet, there he was, in another meeting with his football coach talking about being perfect.

“I can smell it, Shirogane!” Coach Sendak was rambling on. “Regionals was an easy win last year, this year should be just as simple. It’s State that we choked on.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro mechanically answered. Yes, he hasn’t seen the coach in a month since summer started and the camp was just around the corner, but what was the point of a recap of last year? Shiro was there, he knew what happened.

“And do you remember why that happened?”

“Yes, sir. We were too far back on the field and couldn’t make it close enough for the final touch down to win.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong.”

Shiro’s eyebrows rose in confusion. Again, he was there. He was the goddamn quarterback, of course he would remember why they didn’t win State. Especially because apparently he was the only reason the football team had made it so far, the school, town and local news not letting him forget it. Never mind all of the other players backing Shiro up the entire time. No, no, Shiro was the only reason they won because he was “perfect.”

“Um, why is that, sir?” he cautiously asked.

With a quick turn, Sendak slammed his massive hand on his desk and shouted, “Because our kicker is terrible!”

With wide eyes, Shiro just stared at his coach waiting to see if there was anything else.

A moment passed and he realized that, nope, that was indeed all there was to it.

“What, um, what do you propose we do about it, sir?” Shiro asked, trying very hard to keep serious eye contact. It was proving difficult due to the entire set up of this meeting, with the dim lighting and crazy charts acting as a dramatic background to Sendak.

Seriously, it was just football.

“I propose,” Sendak slowly began as he straightened back up, “that we find a new kicker.”

“Of course.”

“Luckily, I already know who it will be.”

“Um, I assume whoever tried out to be kicker last spring and-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Di-Did you fire him, sir, because I don’t think-?”

“I did not ‘fire’ him, I merely… suggested that he was better suited to strategizing about field goals than making them.” Shiro slightly winced at the harsh words. He would have to track down Matt and see how he was doing. “No, I already know exactly who will be replacing Holt this coming season.”

“Not to be rude, sir, but shouldn’t I know, too? I mean, try outs were last spring so surely the entire team has already been decided along with positions, like it's done, you know… every year?”

“That is where you’re wrong again, Shirogane.”

Hand fisting into his cargo shorts, Shiro could feel that vein in his neck starting to throb. The dramatics were getting really old, really fast.

“No, this kicker is not on the team yet.”

“…”

“…”

“… Then how-?!”

“You’re going to recruit him!”

If he wasn’t concerned about his already previously fractured skull complete with metal plate, Shiro would have been smashing his head on Sendak’s desk.

“With all due respect, sir, if he wasn’t at try outs last spring then I think we can assume that he’s not interested in being on the team. I wouldn’t feel comfortable forcing somebody to join something that requires such commitment.”

“Always the perfect example of a good quarterback back, aren’t you, Shirogane?” That vein was really popping, Shiro was curious if it would explode at the rate it was going. “He goes to this school, at least. The only reason he didn’t try out is because he’s already on the cheer squad.”

Okay, this entire conversation was really turning into a train wreck.

“You see,” Sendak continued, “he’s absolutely where he belongs, what with being an omega. Last spring I would have scoffed at the idea of letting anything less than a Beta on our team, you know how I run things.”

“Yeeeaaaah…” He was getting real uncomfortable with this topic, real fast.

“It was only by chance that I came across his name. Lance McClain.”

For a moment, Shiro could have sworn he recognized that last name. He knew he didn’t personally know anybody named Lance, and despite what social media loved to claim he wasn’t at all familiar with the cheer squad. He was still going to physical therapy and pairing that with football and his studies, there wasn’t too much time for fraternizing with the cheer leaders.

This aspect of his life somehow only lead to elevating his “perfect” status, this time as being a Gentleman as opposed to a Pathetic Virgin. Go figure.

“Sorry sir,” he eventually said. “Is this supposed to be somebody I know?”

“Not him specifically, no,” Sendak answered. “But the last name should ring some bells if you’ve even spent any time at the trophy case.”

“I have not, sir.”

“Well you should! Because if you had you would see the name ‘Ricardo McClain’ is the biggest name there! Not only did he take this team to Nationals twenty years ago, but he also went onto college to became a Heisman winner!”

Okay, Shiro had to admit that that was impressive. To think that this school had hosted a Heisman winner was astounding, and something he thought that they would have talked about more. Then again, it was already apparently credited in their trophy case which was almost right at the entrance of the school, as well as it was twenty years ago. Still, though, Shiro figured that the football team would have at least had his poster in their locker room as a way to up their spirits or something?

“You seem confused, Shirogane,” Sendak stated. Before he had a chance to respond, the man continued, “That is because while McClain senior was a Heisman winner, he did not go pro. Instead, he claimed that he just needed the scholarship money for his business degree and went on to open some hardware shop a town over or whatever.”

 _Oh, that’s where I’ve heard McClain_ , Shiro thought.

How anticlimactic. Sendak appeared to agree with how furious he was looking. Shiro found it best to not mention he was aiming for the same, just go to college with a football scholarship and get his physical therapy degree. His brain was bruised enough, going pro did not seem like the best of ideas if he wanted to lead a long life.

“Sir?” Shiro began. “May I ask where we’re going with this conversation? Because if this Lance is a cheerleader then I don’t know what you want me to do, even if his father is a Heisman winner.”

“Think, Shirogane!” Sendak snapped. “I just said we need a kicker to be able to pull us through in those instances where we need only three more points but can’t make it down the field! Once I found out we had a McClain at this school, I did some snooping and sure enough, that omega has a right leg like a freakin’ mule!”

Shiro made a mental note to try and figure out exactly how this information was acquired. Asking the coach then seemed like a bad idea given how worked up he was getting.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself, Coach Sendak sat back down in his office chair. The hair on his head was still ruffled up as if it was feeding off of the electricity his mood was creating in order to woo a potential mate.

“We need McClain on this team,” Sendak hissed. “I don’t care that he’s an omega, it will be more of an asset in my case for this set up as it will be seen as ‘progressive.’”

Shiro wasn’t sure that that was the best of means to achieve equality, but hey, whatever worked, he was all for it.

“However,” Sendak continued, “I have been informed that I am not the best at this recruitment job, especially if we’re dealing with one on the more emotional end of the spectrum. Which is why I’m entrusting you with this mission.”

“Ah, ‘mission,’ sir?” Shiro questioned because what…?

“Recruit Lance McClain from the cheer squad to the football team, Shirogane! I don’t care if you threaten him, seduce him, hell, use your Alpha voice on him, just get that leg onto the field, you hear me?!”

Shiro nodded, eyes wide and body leaning so far back in his chair that it was almost tipping over.

“Good,” Sendak grunted. “You’re dismissed.”

Getting up on thankfully stable legs, Shiro made his way out of the office as normal as possible. It was quite a feat considering how shaken up he was. It wasn’t so much the yelling, he was used to that from his coach, it was more the awkward topic of their one sided conversation. Recruit an omega from the cheer squad, just because his dad had apparently been amazing at football? It was quite frankly ridiculous and made it sound like the few weeks leading up to their first game was probably going to be quite embarrassing for Shiro.

It also was probably going to be frustrating, considering Sendak failed to give him even a photo of this Lance McClain.

“What, does he expect me to sniff him out?” Shiro muttered to himself as he made his way down the hall and out the doors.

Right as he said that, however, the most intoxicating scent blew past him on the breeze. While it was faint, it was enough to fill his chest completely with a full and relaxed feeling. During his scent induced stupor, Shiro saw the cheer squad jogging towards him for their warm ups, time appearing to slow to a crawl as they neared. With them, a pair of long, tan and shapely legs drew closer. Shiro's eyes unbidden roamed up the body, taking in the shorts fluttering enticingly around the supple thighs, t-shirt floating up to reveal a toned stomach, a wide collar showing off the long untouched neck and finally reaching the most beautiful face Shiro had ever seen, adorable dimples showing off a sweeter than honey smile and highlighting bluer than blue eyes.

Time had slowed down for the two as Shiro stood helpless on the steps of the front of the school, the omega practically smirking at him as the rest of the world went at a normal pace, leaving the two to take in each other in their own time stilled world and-

"Move it or lose it McClain, we ain't here to ogle the beef!" 

"Shove it, Ezor!" 

Okay, so the cheerleader apparently was actually just jogging slower than the others, case proven true as he quickly speed up and away from Shiro making it so he could finally snap out of his scent induced daze.

And to also realize to his horror that yes, he did indeed just sniff out Lance McClain.

-/-/-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't meant to be over 3,000 words, and yet here we are?
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments, too! I'm glad that my first shance fic was well liked. <3

-

There were two people in Shiro’s school life who he could always rely on to both have his back and tell him how shitty he was being. You would think that that second part would be terrible to one’s self esteem, but it was actually the opposite. Shiro enjoyed having his flaws pointed out as that was the only way to improve, which is also why he didn’t mind Sendak as a coach. The man relished in telling people how awful they were, it was like his crack. Back to the friends part, it was nice to have people not fawning over his every sneeze and shit. He really owed Matt and Keith a lot in regards to his mental well being, but Matt could seriously test his patience sometimes.

Case in point...

“Oh it was awful, Shiro!” he was moaning. “When Sen-Dick told me I was off the team and could no longer participate in the agonizing drills under the hot sun while I nearly pass out from dehydration, only to then cook into the physical embodiment of a tomato, why, I just didn’t know what I would do with my life after! Where were you in my time of need?!”

Shiro held back from rolling his eyes and instead pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I was at home,” he responded. “You, meanwhile, were on vacation in Hawaii, texting me the entire time about how there were no omegas with coconut bikini tops like the pamphlets kept showing.”

“I’m sure I have a court case for false advertising!”

“And I’m sure that you’re just being a smart ass right now.”

“You say ‘now’ as if I’ve ever not been.”

It was difficult to keep his frustrated groan down, but he managed when he reminded himself that, yes, he did indeed miss Matt and he was pretty sad that one of his best friends was no longer going to be on the field with him.

“Seriously though, man, you good?” he asked. “I know you were only doing football to strengthen your college resume and stuff, but it was still incredibly unprofessional of Sendak to kick you off the team when camp was just about to start.”

“Yeah, I’m great!” Matt chirped. “Those three years were plenty for me and my resume. If they’re curious why not all four years then they can just look at the line below saying that I did the strategy guide my last year, which I've wanted to do, anyway. They don’t need to know the details, that’s plenty!”

Shiro scoffed in amusement at Matt’s upbeat attitude with being kicked off the team. He was always good at seeing the positives in life.

“But for real, man,” Matt continued, “what gives? I know Sendak filled you in on all his dastardly plans, and I, one hundred percent, do not care about no longer being screamed at by the man for being being a, ‘barely passing alpha,’ but this just reeks of conspiracy and I need to know all the deets!”

Looking around to check the football team was still on lunch break and that Sendak was properly distracted with verbally abusing said team (Shiro made a mental note to take everybody out to pizza at the end of training camp), the football captain motioned for Matt to follow him under the bleachers. Matt, of course, made to make a lude comment, though Shiro quickly shushed him.

This only made his friend’s eyes widen more, guessing that this gossip was going to be top notch probably.

... Maybe it was? Shiro didn’t really have a reference since he avoided getting into other people’s business.

Once properly out of sight of all of the alphas, Shiro turned to face his eagerly bouncing friend with a probably ignored stern look.

“Alright, first,” Shiro began in a harsh whisper, “you need to chill and keep quiet about this! Sendak didn’t explicitly state I can’t tell anyone, but he really didn’t have to given how he wants me to be sneaky about this. Not to mention it's a bit shady in a conspiracy sort of way. Got it?”

Matt nodded so hard it was amazing his head didn’t snap clear off.

“Good... Sendak wants me to get one of the omegas from the cheer squad on as our new kicker.”

Shiro had looked away as he said that, a little embarrassed by the absurdity of the situation. He knew Matt was going to make fun of him for this, especially considering that part of the plan includedpossible “seduction,” but there was also no way of keeping it from the other alpha. He was too smart for his own good and Shiro was sure that he would have somehow figured it out, so it was best to tell him himself in order to avoid any and all information of the plan from leaking out.

Only Matt wasn’t saying anything.

Turning his attention back to the other proved that he had apparently frozen in place in pure elation of the idea, if the face splitting grin was anything to go by.

“Matt?” Shiro whispered. “Matt, remember what I told you about being chill? I really, really need you to remember that right now, okay...? Matt, can you even hear me right now?”

“Uh huh,” he managed to get out between his teeth. “Too... happy... so... amazing.”

“That’s one word for it.”

Sighing, Shiro proceeded to smack the back of Matt’s head in order to get his brain to return to earth. He was sure that it was going even more wild than normal, only instead of new strategies or training plans, it was probably chock full of porn scenarios.

“Dude, think of all the porn scenarios!” he confirmed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I will not, and please keep your voice down!” Shiro hissed. “Look, it’s just because this omega’s dad was some big football star here and Sendak somehow got info that Lance has a really good kick. That’s all!”

“Lance?”

“Yeah, that’s his name. And we’re not, I repeat, NOT going to go and dig up his internet browsing history!” Shiro pointedly ignored the whimper of protest. “And we’re also not going to be flirting with him, understand?”

Matt perked back up at that statement to Shiro’s confusion.

“What do you mean ‘we?’” he asked, eyes alight with a gleam which could only mean that he was plotting something. “Sendak didn’t tell me to recruit this kid, he told you. So why would you include me in that flirting bit, huh?”

Suddenly understanding where his friend was going, Shiro was quick to deflect. “Be-Because I know you would probably want to squeeze yourself into these shenanigans and I want to just make a point that that behavior is inappropriate since it would be lying and leading somebody on!”

“Would it, though? From you, I mean?”

The memory of Lance from a week ago, jogging by him with the sun haloing his figure, popped into his mind, along with a blush appearing equally as fast on his face. With the image came the memory of his scent, something that had been fading from his mind as the days passed and he had desperately tried to get rid of in hopes of making this ordeal easier. Only this time it was coming back to him almost as clear as the first day he breathed it, possibly even stronger. It brought a warmth in his chest, with the salt of the ocean breeze running over him.

“Uh huh,” Matt hummed. “What methods exactly did Sendak recommend?”

Shiro could feel a growl building up in the back of his throat, only to quickly suppress it. Matt was definitely baiting him, but not in a malicious way. The prime alpha really preferred to not use his status against others, especially his friends.

No matter how annoying they were being.

“He said a lot of stuff,” Shiro responded, still keeping his voice low just in case. “I don’t plan on using any of the, let’s just call them, ‘tactics’ that he told me to. I’m just going to talk to him, no Alpha Voice, tell him the circumstance and gauge his interest on trying it out. If he says no, then Sendak will have to figure something else out and deal with the consequences of poor long term decision making.”

“God I love when you talk about Sendak like he’s a five year old.”

“Well he shouldn’t be making such a huge gamble so close to the season! Not to mention if you’re going to be making new plays for us, you need to know what the players’ strengths and weaknesses are, particularly the kicker, which, need I remind you: We. Don’t. Have!”

"Agreed! You should be our new Daddy, I mean, 'coach.'"

"... I'm leaving."

Matt was too close to throwing himself back onto the ground laughing to make it clear he was trying to get Shiro to stay. Gasps of, "No!" and "Come back!" couldn't be taken seriously when they were also coupled with hysterical hyena laughs. The entire rest of the football team was still near the outside locker room, so in an attempt to get as quickly away from Matt as possible while also not being noticed by said team, Shiro opted for the most sane approach:

Pulling himself up through the bleachers they were hiding under.

This proved effective, as Matt was too indisposed and too small to be of any use for pulling him back down. Though it proved to be pretty stupid since Shiro forgot to account for the fact that bleachers tended to be used for sitting.

Also that the cheer squad was using the main football field during the team's break that particular day as opposed to their practice area in the gym that they normally used. These two facts proved to be Shiro's demise because sure enough as he's squeezing himself up through the bleachers, a loud "EEP!" was heard along with a bit of a crash before he was completely through, and he was quickly met with startled blue eyes when he looked down...

Then to both sides to take in that he was in between the aforementioned Lance McClain's legs, which rested comfortably on each of his shoulders, the boy in question on his back awkwardly against the seats.

The legs were very shapely.

And that should not have been the first thing Shiro thought when coming into official contact with the other, but it was better than reflecting on the fact that he now knew why he could suddenly envision Lance's scent so clearly. The guy was barely five feet away! It was even stronger then since he was in between his legs and yup, stopping that reflection right now.

Oh god, what if he heard them?! Shiro thought in horror. That would be so embarrassing and how would I explain it? It's so rude to be talking about other's behind their back and-!

"Um, 'scuse me?" Lance interrupted his thoughts. "I don't know why or how you got up here, but I gotta say... I have zero complaints."

So that was a no on whether or not Lance heard them... also a no on that being embarrassing. The moment he was currently in? Yes, THAT was embarrassing.

"God, I-I am so sorry!" he quickly spluttered out. "This is so disrespectful, I swear I didn't plan this, I'm not creepy, I promise!"

"Wasn't thinking that," Lance began as he tried to sit up a bit on his elbows, "but word of advice, dude. Don't have one of the first things you say to an omega be 'I'm not creepy.' Doesn't set a good tone, ya' know?"

Shiro pondered if he could brush off the intense shade of red his face surely was on being sunburnt.

Power through, he mentally coached himself. This is possibly the worst position to be in right now, but you can't change the past so just move on!

"Y-Yeah, you're right," he awkwardly chuckled. "That wasn't the best way to introduce myself. I'm Takashi, but everybody calls me Shiro instead of 'Creepy.'"

Lance's eyes widened for a second before he stumbled back down, laughing and trying to cover his face as he also snorted a few times. And yes, it was adorable.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. "Did Mr. Cool Top Alpha just semi-Dad Joke me?! Amazing!"

Shiro felt a chuckle rise in his chest, as well. "I did. But this is the first time I've had somebody actually laugh at one of my jokes and not out of pity, so thanks for that."

"Any time!" Wiping a tear from his eye, the omega went to sit back up again, while also subtly rubbing his ankle against Shiro's shoulder. "I'm Lance, by the way. Everybody calls me Lance, but also Sharpshooter depending on who exactly you talk to. Wanna know why?"

Slightly turning his head to try to get a not too obvious inhale of Lance's sweaty ankle, adorned with blue pom pom socks, Shiro answered, "S-Sure, I got time."

"Weeeeeeell-"

"HANDS OFF THE LEGS, SHIROGANE!"

While he didn't scream, Shiro's back definitely straightened up from his original slouched position because that command belonged to, who the school at least called, the Vice Top Alpha: Allura Altea, fellow prime alpha, captain of the cheer squad, and student council president (to which Shiro was vice president so Allura being Vice Top Alpha made zero sense).

As Lance groaned and fell back, yet again, onto the bleachers, Shiro turned slightly to see Allura posed at the bottom, complete with her signature megaphone and hand on her cocked hip. Matt, meanwhile, was on his belly beside her, having apparently crawled his way out of their previous hiding place. He looked beyond thrilled at this situation.

"Hey, Allura," Shiro waved. "I, uh, I know this looks weird and all, but we're not doing anything and-"

"Oh please!" Allura interrupted, now making her way up to them like a hurricane. "Don't give me that good boy routine, I know your inner demons!"

"She means hormones!" Matt yelled up at them.

"Possibly," she muttered as she reached the two. She side eyed Lance for a moment who returned it with a shrug, before snaking an impressive arm underneath the omega's legs and swiping them clear off of Shiro's shoulders, only to not give them back to Lance but instead hold protectively to herself. "After all, you were in between my star flyer's and bottom middle pyramid support prized legs for much longer than what should be deemed an 'accident.'"

... She was right, Shiro was aware of this. It wasn't his fault that the situation caught him so off guard he had turned into a statue.

"You're up to something, the both of you!" she continued, a finger pointed directly at Shiro's face as she looked between Matt and himself. "And let me just be clear right now: no one is to damage these legs on my watch!"

"'These legs' are attached to a person, ya' know!" Lance added.

"I-I wasn't going to!" Shiro defended. "We were just talking and I was... um..."

"Distracted!" Matt piped up, suddenly alongside the group.

"What?! No, no, it's not like that!"

"Oh yes it was, Shiro, don't lie." Allura was looking more and more annoyed as time went on. Matt seemed to be aware of this and so continued, "See, you have a good and beautiful, might I add, eye for strength right? That's why Lance is a key member of your squad?"

"Yes, he is."

"I am! And also still right here!"

"You sure are! We were just talking about you, in fact, me and Shiro."

"R-Really?" Lance perked up, once again trying to sit himself upright only for Allura to yank his legs to keep him behind her. She must have been acting as Pack Alpha for the squad, as Lance was quick to settle, though not without a pout and turning to Shiro. "What were you saying about me, exactly?"

"Uh-"

"That we should test your strength!" Matt interjected. Again, he was a good friend because Shiro had actually forgotten about recruiting Lance once he was actually talking to him, which seemed to be what the other was actually trying to do somehow. "See, we're looking for a new kicker on the team and-"

"He won't be joining!" Allura declared. She was holding Lance's legs so close and tight it was as if they were her security blanket.

"I know, I know! Just, you know, we need a comparison, right? Lance's kick vs whoever we're having trying out. Right, Shiro?"

Making eye contact with Matt, it suddenly all clicked in Shiro's brain. Have Lance just do a field goal kick, conveniently right before the team is back to practice, ie when they're all outside yet not quite using the field, then start the official convincing once everybody is cheering for him and complimenting him. It admittedly sounded quite emotionally manipulative, but the entire situation was anyway.

Plus, Shiro thought, Lance could always immediately turn down Sendak to his face and then this whole stupid thing would be over automatically and I'd be off the hook... but would Lance still talk to me after?

Shaking that last question from his mind, Shiro added, "Yeah, that's a great idea Matt! If his legs are as good as you say they are, Allura, don't you think that that would be the best indicator of a good kicker for our team? We do want the Lions to win, after all!"

"I don't know," she hummed, "Seems rather odd."

"But I want to do it!" Lance objected. With suddenly all three pairs of eyes of him, he appeared to both pull back and preen at the attention. "I-I mean, I don't want to be a sweaty, gross football player, of course, but it would be cool just to try it for fun, ya' know?"

The omega then locked eyes with Shiro for a moment, and the alpha swore a blush dusted his cheeks, before looking down in submission. It appeared he was playing to Allura's soft side because sure enough after some thought...

"Fine," she sighed. "But only because I know you want to show off. And I want to show you off, too."

Lance cheered as he finally got his legs back and made to stretch them a bit to get the blood flowing again, what with how long they had been spread and up in the air for... and with that thought, Shiro made to head down the bleachers with the excuse of setting up the tee for the football, Matt's laughter drowning out the other two's comment on it.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the two officially meet! And it appears Lance's legs have more competition than initially thought, too. Could there be others in the future...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
